Relative Dimensions In The Multiverse
Relative Dimensions In The Multiverse is the first level of the Starter Pack of Lego Dimensions 2. Plot The level starts with the Fourth Doctor in his TARDIS, pulling levers frantically as the cloister bell rings. Suddenly it loses power and he looks down to find that he has become a minifigure. After commenting on this and looking out the front door to find he's floating in space he checks the TARDIS' power and, finding nothing wrong, begins to explore the depths of the TARDIS to try and find the fault. After finding nothing and returning to the control room, the TARDIS reactivates and automatically teleports after receiving a distress beacon. It moves to a construction site in the LEGO City universe, where a construction worker is placing the framework for a new building. Progress, however, is hindered by a portal appearing and sucking pieces in. It then closes when the construction worker traverses to it and goes through. The TARDIS and the portal both appear in a room on Coruscant where Anakin Skywalker is polishing his lightsaber. Initially he is startled and threatens to attack them, but the Doctor acts as a diplomat to explain the situation. Eventually the three agree to get to the bottom of this and go into the TARDIS together. Walkthrough Citizen In Peril *Construction Foreman Abilities Needed To Complete This Level 100% *Access Protocol Droid Panels *Drone Access *Flight *Hacking *Master Builder *Solve Equation Puzzles *Swim Underwater Minikits *Minikit 1: There is a drain in the TARDIS swimming pool that can be taken out by a swimming character. This drains the pool and allows the player to collect the minikit that appears at the bottom. *Minikit 2: There is a door in the TARDIS that requires a protocol to open it. Doing so will reveal the Doctor's walk-in wardrobe, with the minikit lying at the back. *Minikit 3: Somewhere in the TARDIS hallways there is a hatch for a drone to travel through. Sending one through it will lead to collecting the minikit. *Minikit 4: The player can find a mathematics room in the TARDIS, with blackboards covered in different mathematical formulas. One is incomplete and Ian Malcolm can use his solve equation puzzles ability to open it. *Minikit 5: In the construction grounds, the player can build a giant minikit using the master builder ability. It will become a normal one and become collectable. *Minikit 6: A plotting computer lies at the base of the construction site. A player can hack into this and change part of the construction to reveal the minikit. *Minikit 7: There is a slightly out of reach girder in the construction site. If the player flies over to it they will be able to collect the minikit. *Minikit 8: This one can be found without any abilities. While scaling the incomplete building the player can take a small detour and find the minikit easily. *Minikit 9: This can be found using no abilities but is easier to obtain using the rewind time ability. One of the blocks being pulled into the portal is a minikit and there is a limited time to catch it. If it is missed rewind time can be used to pull it back out. *Minikit 10: Droid access can be used on a door in Coruscant to enter the conference room, where the minikit is sat in the middle of the table. Trivia *A multitude of easter eggs lie in the TARDIS. **One of the blackboards in the equation puzzle room reads '∂³∑x² ΘΣ'. The first half is one of the names that has been provided as the Doctor's real name, and the second half was his nickname in the Time Lord Academy. **The outfits of every Doctor in block form can be found while obtaining minikit 2, as well as accessories such as Seven's umberella. **There is a storage room that includes an empty Dalek shell, a weeping angel, and the Whomobile, among other things. Category:Levels